


An Essay on BLUE Food

by FangedUsagi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boredom, Essays, Mentioned Annabeth Chase, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedUsagi/pseuds/FangedUsagi
Summary: What happens when Percy’s science professor gives them the assignment to write a research paper on anything? Well, of course, Percy would write an essay as to why food isn’t blue…





	An Essay on BLUE Food

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was writing this paper as a way to annoy one of my friends while he was working on an essay for English class. It’s pure BS and if anything sounds weird in it, it is likely to be because I was multitasking with studying for another one of my classes. On the other hand, I was thinking about Percy Jackson and his love for blue food. So… this seemed like a good idea… I’m too lazy to change the fact I was writing about pineapples to a general instead... so… yeah.
> 
> ...I left a butcher essay of the research paper I was writing for fun on the bottom. I apologize that this fic is probably not as well written as it could probably be. I have class early in the morning and besides this was just a mix of random thoughts that I wrote down; the time is later than I'd like to admit.

“Good morning class,” Percy’s first-period professor called out when he stepped through the doors to enter the classroom. “Grab a computer from the back of the room and start writing on any research topic you feel like. 1000 to 1200 words. It will be due at the end of the class, so please make sure to send it to me through email before you leave. There shouldn’t be any as my instructions were quite clear but just in case; any questions?”

“Me too, Sir?” Percy asked once the professor called on him with not an ounce of sarcasm.

“If you would Mr. Jackson. Try to write at least 500 words before class ends. I won’t dock you for not completing the rest as long as I can understand where you’re going with the paper. Have a thesis, at least 2 major points, and a conclusion. Does that work for you?”

And there's the reason why sarcasm remained never appeared. Percy actually liked this professor and didn't want to get into any trouble. Mostly at this school as after so many years of not having an IEP and now having one; it finally helped that he got one for his ADHD and dyslexia to English. With the IEP his grades that were once D’s and F’s rose to high C’s and an occasional B. It also helped that the professors were willing to help him if he asked for it.

“Yes Professor.”

* * *

The hour and a half long class went by and Percy managed to write and read over his essay within that time with the assistance of google doc’s ability to translate the language from one to another and a small greek keyboard Leo gave him earlier that year. (Of course, no one needs to know this)

* * *

A few weeks later Percy got the grade to his research paper back. An A+ in bold red marker was handed back on a slip of paper with his name on it.

"It's too bad that this was an in-class essay, Mr. Jackson. I would have loved to read a complete paper on this. Actually, if you have the time would you like to finish this and then allow me to give this to some of my old colleagues? They would have an interesting time trying to create permanent blue food or food of different colors from the norm."

"Sorry, Sir," Percy laughed a bit uneasy. "Maybe next time? I'm meeting my girlfriend in half an hour and I want to shower and look presentable for tonight's dinner."

"Next time indeed. Do watch out on your date. The streets can be quite dangerous at night."

"Sure thing!" I'll see you tomorrow Sir!" Percy shouted as he ran out of the room. "Bye."

As true as him having a date with Annabeth was, he did not want to rewrite a research paper... even if the incentive of food being blue all the time sounded nice. 

* * *

Blue Pineapples

  
Pineapples are not as blue as the pigment in them naturally causes them to look yellow when they ripen. It would also take too plentiful much work for them to be dyed blue after they are picked. It would also be too troublesome for the people to cut open the pineapple and dye each piece blue and with the juice being naturally yellow there is a high possibility that the pineapple will turn blue. Many people will attempt to argue that it is impossible for this fruit to be blue in color; however, it is possible for a pineapple to turn blue.

  
Turning a pineapple blue is possible through genetic modification. In a review done by A.S. Bawa and K. R. Anilakumar that work for a defense food research laboratory, they state that “Genetically engineered foods are reported to be high in nutrients and contain more minerals and vitamins than those found in traditionally grown foods” (GM foods-merits and demerits). Modifying different types of foods to be more nutritious for the human race is challenging and difficult; however, scientists are able to do and consumers are able to eat the product safely. As such, it should be possible for these scientists to alter the pineapple’s DNA through genetic modification to make the fruit appear blue instead.

  
...

  
Blue pineapple should exist, it’s as simple as that. From the words of someone diseased that “Blue food does not exist” his ex-family proved him wrong by not only going out of the way to buy blue-colored food but food dye as well. His stepson’s dream of blue food was brought to life. If his stepson could dream about blue food then why can’t other children too?  
  



End file.
